Souviens toi l'été dernier
by Onime no Akira
Summary: après la mort de Sirius, Harry subit un sortilège de Voldemort et se retrouve dans un village inconnu. de fil en aiguilles, il se retrouve chez les Malfoy et commence alors une terrible prophétie, celle d'un enfant condamné à l'oubli.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

NA : première fic solo

Certains personnages verront leur caractère modifié (OOC).

De plus, certains noms seront dans leur version anglaise car je trouve absolument horribles les noms comme Drago ou Rogue.

Souviens-toi l'été dernier

Ceci est juste pour situer l'histoire et comme expliqué au chapitre 1 (soit, le suivant), donc, oui, c'est haché, c'est parce que je ne supporte pas d'écrire un truc tiré d'une autre oeuvre (en l'occurrence, le livre de J.K. Rowling). bonne lecture

Il était une fois, tout commence comme ça. Harry a 15 ans, bientôt 16. Nous nous trouvons dans le hall principal du ministère de la magie. Harry se sent étrange. Il pense ne plus être vivant. Il pense se trouver au cœur même de l'enfer.

Son parrain, Sirius Black, sa seule famille, vient d'être tué. Son pire ennemi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, allias Lord Voldemort, vient de revenir et a même manqué de peu de le tuer. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sauvé.

Lorsque le ministre de la magie arriva avec une troupe d'aurors, Voldemort se volatilisa. Cependant, il eut le temps de lancer un sortilège qui effraya bon nombre des personnes présentes, notamment Ron, Hermionne et Albus.

Harry avait disparu.


	2. 1 Le hasard faitil si bien les choses?

**Disclaimer** : mauvaises nouvelles, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais sont toujours à J.K Rowling… et je ne touche toujours pas d'argent pour mes histoires !

Cependant, je ne suis pas contre des reviews !

**NA** : tous les POV (Point Of View) seront des POV externes, c'est-à-dire que l'on suivra le personnage indiqué mais le texte ne sera pas à la première personne, histoire que cela reste assez clair puisque les POV s'alternent assez rapidement. Les différents points de l'histoire seront également présentés de points de vue différents.

Réponse à la review

**Bil**, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, cela m'a fait plaisir. Effectivement, le prologue est assez haché et court car il n'est là que pour situer l'histoire et que, Ho My God, je déteste rapporter des évènements des livres en détail. Pour ce qui est du titre, je ne peux pas dire que cette fic sera gore à la façon du film (car il n'y a pas de rapport entre cette histoire et la série du même nom), mais je peux t'assurer que la suite sera assez tordue et que certains passages seront, comme le dit ma meilleure amie, « imprévisibles »^^

**Chapitre 1 : le hasard fait-il si bien les choses ?**

**POV Harry **

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se trouvait désormais à la campagne, en plein jour.

Au loin, il aperçut un village avec, sur une colline à l'écart, un énorme manoir. Ne sachant pas transplaner, et n'en ayant pas le droit puisqu'il n'était pas majeur, il décida de se rendre au village, afin de découvrir où il se trouvait.

A son grand étonnement, il ne croisa personne, pas âme qui vive, tous les magasins, quels qu'ils soient, étaient fermés, et toutes les maisons étaient vides. Il visita chacune d'entre elles, pour trouver ne serait-ce que le moindre petit détail, même le plus insignifiant, mais rien.

Désespérément, il lança un accio et attendit son balai. Mais ce dernier ne se manifesta pas. Déboussolé, tournant sur lui-même, il vit entre deux toits le manoir isolé.

Troublé pas l'échec de son sortilège, il le relança mais cette fois-sur la vieille cape de son père. Toujours rien.

Environ une minute plus tard, quelque chose le frappa dans le dos. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait fait ça mais il n'aperçut que des bouts de bois. Les examinant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des morceaux de son éclair de feu. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de retourner à Poudlard, au terrier, au 12 square Grimaure, ni même chez les Dursley. Il était coincé dans ce village abandonné et il avait toujours cette boule, au creux de l'estomac. Malgré tout, il décida de se rendre au manoir isolé.

Sur le chemin, il entendit des éclats de voix et se cacha donc sur le côté de la route entre les différents arbres présents.

En descendant prudemment la pente qui menait aux voix, voulant se coucher entre deux sapins, il se prit les pieds dans une chose non identifiée et glissa jusqu'au milieu de la route. Etendu par terre, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait aux pieds d'une femme aux cheveux ébouriffés, Bellatrix Lestrange. Passèrent alors devant les yeux du survivant les derniers instants de la vie de son parrain. C'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Etrangement, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du brun à ses pieds et ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'Harry réalisa qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'en tombant, celle-ci l'avait recouvert, le faisant disparaître.

Il émergea de ses pensées quand il vit un rayon vert lui passer à 3 centimètres du nez. Bellatrix se battait contre une femme qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu mais où, là était la question. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent des sorts à plusieurs reprises, ce qui obligea Harry à se barricader derrière un protégo.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit du court échange des combattantes, l'une, Bellatrix, se battait pour Voldy, l'autre, pour sauver son fils.

Narcissa ! Narcissa Malfoy ! Harry se souvenait désormais, il avait devant ses yeux la mère de Draco, son deuxième pire ennemi !

Au même moment, les deux sorcières lancèrent un avada. Les sorts, de même puissance, se heurtèrent et des gerbes (de feu ?) blanches en sortirent. Certaines touchèrent Harry, puis, tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla, le monde autour de lui lui paraissait différent, plus réussi, emplit de plus de détails. Il essaya de se lever mais n'y arriva pas. Il essaya alors de se mettre à genoux, chose qu'il réussit à merveille.

Il avait faim, il avait soif, et toujours cette boule dans l'estomac…

Essayant de se concentrer sur les alentours, il entendit un faible bruit d'eau. Une rivière devait se trouver non loin de là. Ne se fiant qu'à ses oreilles, il se dirigea vers le courant, qui s'avéra être bien plus loin que prévu. Quand il se pencha pour boire, il se figea. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… sa tête avait…non, ce n'était même pas sa tête qu'il voyait, mais celle d'un ours ! Essayant de se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il aperçut le reste de son corps, celui d'un ours. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pourtant pas animagus ! Enfin, ce problème, il le résolverait plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait faim.

Il se jeta à l'eau et réussit à attraper quelques poissons. Au moins, même s'il n'avait jamais vu de pareils spécimens, il avait le ventre plein. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche d'un bon endroit pour faire une sieste et trouva son bonheur sous le couvert d'un chêne aux larges racines.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais quand il s'était réveillé, le soleil était à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant son sommeil bien mérité. Il entendit une brindille craquer non loin de lui sur sa gauche, une détonation, et des éclats de bois, provenant de l'arbre qui avait subit l'impact de la balle.

Deuxième détonation, et une touffe d'herbe lui sauta au visage. Mon dieu, on le visait, lui, Harry Potter.

Il entendit une troisième détonation mais ne s'attarda pas pour vérifier où la balle était partie se loger.

Il entendit ensuite des pas, quelqu'un courait. Son corps lui paraissait moins volumineux qu'avant son repos, plus rapide aussi.

Encore une détonation. La balle toucha quelque chose sur sa tête. Un ''je ne sais quoi'' tomba derrière lui mais il continua de courir et il se sentit totalement déséquilibré.

Il sauta par-dessus un cours d'eau, non sans jeter un regard à son reflet. Il était un cerf à qui il manquait son bois du côté droit. Il était à bout de souffle et son poursuivant ne ralentissait pas l'allure.

Il continua sur quelques foulées mais se tordit une patte. Ne pouvant continuer et estimant n'avoir rien à perdre, ou presque, il accepta la mort à bras ouverts. Il allait retrouver James et Lily, ses parents, Sirius, son parrain, et c'est ainsi, l'esprit serein , qu'il se retourna pour faire face au chasseur.

**POV Draco **

Ce jour-là, son père l'avait encore battu. Plus fort que les autres fois. Lucius voulait l'envoyer à la chasse mais Draco détestait tuer de pauvres animaux sans défense.

Quand il refusa pour la dixième fois d'affilé, son père lui asséna un terrible coup de canne, qui lui coupa l'avant bras gauche de haut en bas.

Alors, le visage plein de remords, il accepta et Lucius lui fit une promesse, celle de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à Poudlard s'il réussissait à lui ramener la tête d'un cerf.

Il partit alors promptement dans la forêt et, quelques minutes avant de vouloir rebrousser chemin, il aperçu ce magnifique cerf noir assoupi. Il épaula son fusil, visa, appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle rata sa cible. Trop à droite. Il épaula et tire. Trop bas. Il tira de nouveau, un peu à l'aveuglette, puisqu'il courrait vers le cerf qui s'enfuyait. Il rata sa cible, encore une épaula encore et tira.

La balle ne passa pas loin de la tête du cervidé et lui sectionna le bois droit.

La pauvre bête sauta un petit cours d'eau, ce que le jeune Malfoy s'empressa de faire également. Il entendit un cri de souffrance et trouva le cerf derrière un érable.

L'animal lui tournait le dos et avait une patte repliée contre lui. Il devait se l'être foulée ou cassée. Draco eut pitié du pauvre animal et décida de mettre fin à ses jours pour lui éviter de souffrir.

La bête se tourna alors vers lui, le blond épaula, se disant que s'il le tuait, il aurait la paix pendant ses deux mois de vacances puis il serait en sécurité à Poudlard. Pour ainsi dire, il ne serait plus battu pendant un bon moment.

Avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, les yeux acier liquide du jeune homme croisèrent les yeux émeraude du cerf noir. Les deux se fixèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne détourne la tête, attendant son heure. Draco le visa et le regarda intensément. La pauvre bête semblait lui hurler ''vas-y tues-moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre''.

D'une certaine façon, Draco semblait se regarder dans un miroir : brisé, abattu, malheureux. Alors, il abaissa son fusil, le posa sur le sol et s'approcha doucement de l'animal afin de lui caresser doucement la tête.

Draco s'étonnait lui-même. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un simple animal puisse l'attendrir à ce point. Il le détailla un moment et lui lança un sort. Un sort de lévitation. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre le tuer alors il allait l'emmener discrètement chez lui, le mettre à l'abri dans la stalle de son cheval, endroit où ses parents ne rentraient jamais. Ils jugeaient l'endroit indigne d'eux.

Son cheval accepta l'autre animal immédiatement. Ainsi, Draco laissa le cerf sans aucune crainte.

Le jeune blond redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de l'éviter. Cependant, il ne se résoudrait jamais à tuer son nouvel ami. Il entra donc dans le manoir Malfoy.

Son père arriva au petit trot, sa baguette dans une main et sa canne dans l'autre. Lucius demanda à son fils de lui montrer son trophée de chasse et lorsque Draco n'avoir trouvé aucun cerf, il se prit un grand coup de canne à la tête et, rien que pour son plaisir, Lucius asséna un nouveau coup à son fils. Satisfait en voyant du sang dégouliner de la figure de sa progéniture, il s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain, il retourna voir le cerf. Il s'assit, le dos sur la porte du box et regarda son nouvel ami venir vers lui.

**POV Harry **

Harry était tombé des nues en voyant que le chasseur n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Il le toisa un moment et, acceptant sa mort, détourna la tête. Il attendit mais rien ne vint, aucune détonation. Il entendit le blond bouger et s'avancer vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit instantanément lorsque Draco lui avait délicatement saisi la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le blond leva sa baguette sur lui, Harry Potter, et celui-ci, se sentant tout léger, se déplaça sans même avoir esquissé un mouvement. Draco avait lancé un sortilège de lévitation sur lui afin que sa patte cassée ne le fasse pas trop souffrir.

Accompagné de Malfoy junior, il entra dans une petite écurie non loin du manoir et pénétra dans un box.

Là, il vit un cheval, blanc comme la neige. Draco le posa doucement au sol, sembla réfléchir un instant et partit.

Harry s'allongea sur la paille confortable et entendit une voix. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Un hennissement le tira de sa satisfaction. C'était le cheval. Il comprenait ce que disait le cheval ! ce dernier perçut sa déroute et lui expliqua qu'entre eux, les animaux pouvaient tous se comprendre, qu'ils soient ou non de la même espèce. Il lui dit aussi s'appeler Wilbur. Harry lui raconta son histoire et lui demanda de décrire son maître, Draco.

Le jeune Malfoy était, selon la bête, très doux, gentil, malheureux, il souffrait en silence depuis bien longtemps. Harry laissa le cheval lui conter quelques unes de leurs péripéties et s'arrêta lorsque Draco arriva dans l'écurie, s'enferma dans le box et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il avait une mine épouvantable et du sang coulait le long de sa joue gauche.

Le jeune cerf s'approcha du blond et, n'écoutant que son instinct, frotta sa tête contre celle de Draco. Ensuite, il lui débarbouilla le visage à grands coups de langue. Avec du recul, Harry se sentit ridicule.

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. En voulant se reculer un peu, il prit appui sur sa patte cassée, ce qui le fit pousser un cri de douleur et chanceler. Alors, d'un bond, Draco se leva, prit l'animal dans ses bras, le coucha sur le sol et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda le blond faire un aller-retour rapide entre le box et une petite pièce attenante. Il revint les bras chargés, déposa son butin à ses pieds et s'agenouilla près de son ami le cerf. Avec des bandages et des petites baguettes en bois clair, il lui fit une athèle et grâce à quelques sorts, la douleur s'estompa.

Alors, Draco s'allongea à même la paille, posa sa tête sur le flan du cerf et s'endormit.

Harry, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, posa sa tête sur le cou du blond et s'endormit à son tour.

Il fût réveillé par des hurlements terribles et vit Draco recroquevillé dans le coin du box opposé à celui où Harry se tenait. Il avait une drôle de posture, le jeune Malfoy, ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

Le gryffondor voulut se rendre auprès du serpentard pour le réconforter mais se rendit compte que c'était lui qui faisait peur au blond.

Quand, en s'approchant de nouveau, il lui dit sèchement de ne pas s'approcher et l'appela « sale bête », quelque chose lui fit mal dans sa poitrine, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer.

Il était gonflé de lui parler comme ça ! Quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre et voilà que maintenant, il l'insultait !

Vexé, il se détourna et Wilbur vint lui parler. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il était bien Harry. Mais quelle question ! Ils s'étaient parlé à peine quelques heures auparavant ! Le cheval lui dit également d'aller boire un coup et d'en profiter pour regarder son reflet, chose qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Dès qu'il vit une image à la surface de l'eau, il fit volte face pour accueillir Buck. Non, impossible, Buck n'était pas noir… Il comprenait maintenant, il n'avait plus la forme d'un cerf mais d'un hippogriffe et, depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard, Draco ne voulait, et ne pouvait plus, s'approcher de ces « saletés de poulets ».

**POV Draco**

Relevant lentement la tête, Draco vit l'athèle qu'il avait lui-même posée au brun. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'hippogriffe. Il risqua une main en sa direction et se sentit libéré d'un poids quand l'animal posa sa tête dessus comme à son habitude. C'était bien lui.

D'ailleurs, il fallait lui trouver un nom. Il se creusa la tête pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis trouva. Il allait l'appeler … Kiryan.


	3. 2 Retour à Poudlard

Retour à Poudlard

Au manoir Malfoy, Kiryan se sentait bien, soulagé de ne plus être Harry Potter. Avant, quand quelqu'un le reconnaissait, ce n'était qu'en tant que machine de guerre qui les sauverait tous du lord noir, et non en tant qu'être humain.

Malgré les incessants changements de forme du brun, Draco prenait grand soin de lui. A ce moment, en pleine nuit, l'écurie fut attaquée par des animaux sauvages qui tuèrent Wilbur et laissèrent Kiryan pour mort.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait allongé dans un lit aux draps de soie noire et émeraude. De la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Coïncidence ? Il fallait croire. Faut dire aussi que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Draco, lui, était allongé à côté de lui et dormait. Dans la pièce, tout était paisible, alors, il en profita et se blottit contre le large dos du blond.

Au fait, quel animal pouvait-il bien être pour voir ce dos si large ?

**POV Draco **

Draco s'attachait de plus en plus à son compagnon, même s'il trouvait cela étrange qu'il soit toujours noir. Après tout, un cerf noir, un hippogriffe noir, un écureuil noir…c'était assez space.

L'autre jour, en entrant dans l'écurie, dont la porte était anormalement ouverte, il découvrit Wilbur à terre, mort. Tout à l'intérieur avait été dévasté et il vit dans un coin son hippogriffe noir affalé, ne bougeant plus.

En s'approchant, il s'aperçût que Kiryan respirait encore. Il fallait vite lui donner une potion revigorante. Mais comment le déplacer ? a un moment où il le regardait, la silhouette de l'animal devint floue et laissa place à un tout petit écureuil. Il le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre et le posa sur son lit.

Il fila dans la salle de bain et sortit de sous l'évier son petit kit de potions. Il en sortit une potion wingelweld, se hâta d'aller au chevet de son patient et, en approchant le goulot de la fiole de la petite bouche de l'animal, il considéra leur différence de taille.

Autant, avant Kiryan était trop grand pour être transporté, autant, maintenant sa bouche était trop petite pour y mettre un simple goulot de fiole de potion ! Il alla chercher dans son kit une petite pipette, y plaça de la potion et en donna quelques gouttes à l'animal. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas.

Ainsi, trois jours passèrent et, pendant ce temps, Draco resta au chevet de Kiryan et ne ferma pas les yeux une seule seconde, attendant son réveil.

Après cinq jours de ce traitement, n'en pouvant plus, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps aux côtés du petit animal. A un moment, il frissonna en sentant son ami se blottir contre son dos dénudé.

Il ne comprenait pas ces sentiments, jamais il n'avait été autant attaché à qui que ce soit, humain ou animal.

Il ferma ses lourdes paupières et s'endormit. Cette nuit-là, il rêva. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. En se réveillant cependant, il se souvenait plus que nécessaire de tous les détails de son rêve et il se revit tenant les bras d'Harry Potter au dessus de sa tête, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément.

Il était révulsé. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer être aussi proche, aussi intime avec son ennemi de toujours ! Ce sale griffon allait maintenant lui pourrir sa vie même jusque dans ses rêves !

Il se retourna et ne vit que la pièce en pagaille autour de lui et son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, à terre, une panthère assise sur lui, crocs et griffes sortis.

**POV Harry **

Harry se tenait en boule contre le dos de Draco. Il avait envie de le regarder dormir paisiblement, de le prendre dans ses bras car même s'il ne le montrait pas, Harry savait qu'il souffrait de la perte de son ami Wilbur.

Il se leva, fit le tour de la tête blonde et se retrouva contre son torse chaud et protecteur. Il y était si bien qu'il s'y assoupit.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit plus fort, plus grand qu'auparavant. Il faisait noir mais il distinguait parfaitement la pièce qui l'entourait. Ainsi, il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, la porte s'ouvrir et Lucius Malfoy entrer.

Ce dernier s'avança vers le lit et leva sa canne à tête de serpent afin de frapper son fils pour une raison x ou y. au moment ou il allait abaisser la source principale de la souffrance de Draco, Harry laissa échapper un feulement menaçant.

Lucius leva les yeux vers lui mais n'arrêta pas pour autant son geste. Précipitamment, la panthère se plaça au dessus du corps du Serpentard de sorte à prendre le coup à sa place. La tête de serpent lui atterrît sur son épaule droite, les crochets s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire et Lucius tira. Il mit alors à jour un bout d'os de l'animal et du sang coula sur Draco, le faisant bouger légèrement. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Harry hurla de douleur et sauta sur Malfoy sénior, qui eut le temps de le repousser grâce à un protégo informulé.

L'humain et l'animal se fixèrent un long moment et Lucius rompit le silence d'un Avada que Kiryan évita en se plaçant derrière un fauteuil qui explosa. En bondissant par-dessus, il hurla, engageant un combat à mort.

Lucius découvrit ses dents d'un sourire sadique, leva sa baguette et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, Kiryan lui sauta dessus, enfonça ses crocs dans le bras tenant la baguette et brisa celle-ci d'un coup de griffe.

Le grand blond se retrouva au sol, Kiryan au-dessus de lui, griffes enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Les crocs du prédateur brillèrent d'un éclat carnassier et juste avant d'assener le coup fatal, un hurlement derrière lui retentit, le faisant se retourner.

**POV Draco**

Draco s'était réveillé et redressé sur son lit. Sous ses yeux, son père allait se faire tuer et malgré sa haine envers lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser tomber.

Il se leva, poussa légèrement Kiryan et demanda à son père de partir de sa chambre.

Lucius s'exécuta, laissa canne et baguette derrière lui.

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco se jeta à terre et prit Kiryan dans ses bras. Jamais personne ne l'avait protégé, pas une seule fois, jamais personne n'avait osé tenir tête à Lucius Malfoy, jamais personne n'avait été plus important pour lui que Kiryan.

En le serrant dans ses bras, il sentit une chose liquide et chaude sur le dos de la panthère. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et manqua de s'évanouir en voyant l'épaule de son ami entièrement déchiquetée. Son père avait donc réussi à donner un coup à quelqu'un et étrangement, il ressentit une douleur encore bien plus grande que s'il avait reçut cette blessure, la douleur de n'avoir pu protéger son ami.

Son père avait bien réussi son coup.

Il était très tôt ainsi, il se leva et pût descendre chercher de quoi soigner Kiryan. Il lui fit un bandage bien serré après l'avoir désinfecté comme il le fallait. Après s'être si bien occupé de lui, Draco se rendit devant son armoire, empila des affaires à même le sol, sortit une grosse malle et s'accroupit devant afin d'y entasser les affaires sorties.

Il s'arrêta un instant quand le félin se frotta contre lui en ronronnant. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Quand Draco releva enfin la tête, il était 10h19. Tous deux s'étaient endormis et il ne restait que 40minutes au blond pour finir sa valise, trouver une cage pour y mettre Kiryan, se rendre à Londres et prendre le Poudlard express.

En finissant sa valise, il remarqua que la panthère avait laissé place à un magnifique serpent noir aux yeux vert émeraude. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à trouver de cage, il prendrait Kiryan sur ses épaules ou autour de son cou.

Quand l'animal glissa vers lui, Draco remarque l'énorme déchirure dans la peau lisse du serpent. Rapidement, il détourna les yeux et se sentit de nouveau coupable. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le soigner ! Faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas les potions adéquates, mais il pensait que c'était sa faute, qu'il était responsable de la blessure de Kiryan.

Il le plaça sur ses épaules, prit sa valise et quitta la demeure en toute discrétion puis se rendit au portauloin qui allait le mener à King's Cross.

**POV Harry **

Harry était content, il tenait enfin Lucius Malfoy sous son joug. Il allait le tuer mais Draco lui cria de ne pas le faire alors, à contrecœur, il le laissa. Après que Draco ait dit à son père de partir, ce dernier s'exécuta.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, le jeune blond tomba à terre et le prit dans ses bras. A un moment, Draco posa la main sur l'épaule du félin, ce qui lui offrit une cuisante douleur mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Draco sembla vaciller, se leva, quitta la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard pour soigner son épaule, non sans lui faire mal, mais il ne broncha pas, de peur d'inquiéter d'avantage le blond.

Quand son bandage fut fini, il se coucha et le regarda faire sa valise. Le félin, en ayant marre d'être mis de côté, se releva et alla se frotter contre Draco qui le prit tout de suite dans ses bras finement musclés.

Harry attendit qu'il s'endorme pour sauter de la fenêtre qui était ouverte et atterrir sur un grand chêne en face, à quelques mètres. Il passa le portail et se rendit à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'altercation entre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Là, il retrouva sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette qui, grâce à la magie de la cape avaient été rendus invisibles. Heureusement que son flair était infaillible.

Il réussit à mettre sa cape sur son dos et plaça sa baguette entre ses dents. Il revint en courant aussi vite que possible et vit le blond toujours endormit. Tant mieux. Quelle n'aurait pas été sa surprise de voir son compagnon en possession de la baguette et de la cape de son pire ennemi !

Avec une de ses grosses pattes, il poussa des vêtements déjà rangés dans la valise et glissa sa patte et le bout de bois en dessous avant de remettre difficilement les affaires déplacées.

Délicatement, il se remit en place, collé à Draco. Il pensa longuement au passé et à ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Si quelques semaines auparavant on lui avait dit que, volontairement, il se frotterait en ronronnant contre Draco Malfoy, il aurait explosé de rire en traitant de folle la personne ayant dit ça. Cependant, il devait avouer que désormais, il était bien plus qu'attaché au blond. Il ressentait un énorme besoin de le protéger et de le sentir tout contre lui, de sentir son odeur, comme s'il était am…non, il ne pourrait jamais avouer une telle chose, même en lui-même il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer.

Ainsi, dans ses bras, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par Draco qui s'était levé d'un coup pour se jeter sur sa valise et la finir. Harry savait qu'il avait de nouveau changé de forme puisqu'il ne sentait plus ses puissantes pattes. Non, il n'avait pas de pattes, que pouvait-il être ? Un poisson ? Non, il ne suffoquait pas.

Il se déplaça étrangement vers le blond qui le regarda et détourna prestement les yeux.

Il ferma sa valise et prit Kiryan pour le placer autour de ses épaules. Harry se vit alors dans un miroir. Un magnifique serpent noir. Une fois installé comme il le fallait sur les épaules de son ami, celui-ci attrapa sa valise en quatrième vitesse, traversa discrètement le manoir et dès qu'il eu passé l'important portail, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine en direction du village étrangement vide. Ils entrèrent dans une petite maison assez coquette, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Draco toucha une cuillère. Harry se sentit décoller et quand ils atterrirent dans une ruelle, il se sentit mal, comme tiré par le nombril, comme la fois où il s'était rendu à la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Cependant, l'atterrissage fut beaucoup plus doux qu'à son premier essai. Draco semblait doué, du moins, plus que lui. En sortant de la ruelle, tout le monde les regarda puis, arrivés à King's Cross, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le blond qu'on regardait, mais lui.

C'est vrai qu'un serpent autour du cou d'un jeune homme qui se balade en pleine rue, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus courant. Draco pressa le pas et traversa le mur situé entre les voies 9 et 10 pour se rendre à la voie 9 3/4.

Le Serpentard laissa un employé s'occuper de la valise alors qu'il en renvoyait un autre, venu pour prendre son serpent. Bien sûr, il ne céda pas et monta dans le Poudlard express. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il arrivait dans les premiers, Draco embarqua à 10h58. Lorsqu'il trouva le compartiment dans lequel ses pseudos amis se trouvaient, il glissa à l'oreille de Kiryan de ne pas s'endormir s'il le pouvait et entra s'installer.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait qu'une place, située entre la fenêtre, son endroit préféré, et Pansy Parkinson, ce qui était beaucoup moins agréable.

Son corps n'avait même pas encore touché le siège que Pansy l'enlaça horriblement fort et essaya de l'embrasser. Harry ressentit comme une envie soudaine de se faire violence contre elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à SON Draco ! Son Draco ! Comment ça, « son » Draco ? Il ne pouvait…enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se tenait déjà devant la tête du blond en crachant à celle de la brune.

Cette dernière sauta au cou de Blaise Zabini, hurlant à la mort alors que Draco explosait littéralement de rire car au moins, Pansy n'était pas près de l'approcher de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le voyage fut fatiguant car après tout, entendre Pansy se plaindre sans relâche, c'était tout sauf reposant, surtout après avoir dormi par terre, comme c'était le cas de Draco et Kiryan.

Ainsi, arrivés au château, ils ne mangèrent pas, ne se rendirent même pas à la grande salle. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui leur tenait à cœur, c'était être seuls tous les deux et dormir.

C'est comme cela que le « grand » Harry Potter vit pour la première fois les « appartements privés » de Draco Malfoy.


	4. 3 La prophétie oubliée

Chapitre 3 : la prophétie oubliée

**POV Harry**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le lendemain de la rentrée, il se sentait bizarre. En essayant de bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, il avait reprit sa forme d'avant, sa forme humaine.

Craignant la réaction du Serpentard, il se leva discrètement et alla fouiller dans la valise pour y prendre au moins sa cape d'invisibilité.

Soudain, il sursauta quand il entendit Draco hurler un « Kiryan ! » terrifié. Il brandit alors sa baguette vers un Harry stupéfait et lui dit :

Qu'as-tu fait de Kiryan, Potter !

- Draco, c'est moi ! répliqua le brun.

- je vais te tuer ! Rends-moi Kiryan tout de suite ! »

N'en pouvant plus, Harry s'approcha du blond et remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il se fraya un passage entre les bras du blond et se colla à son corps de rêve. Il appuya sa tête contre le large torse en face de lui et ne bougea plus, non, il s'imprégna de l'odeur de Draco. Il se sentait bien.

**POV Draco **

Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut ce matin-là. Ne sentant pas Kiryan à ses côtés, il cria son nom, angoissé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Potter en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. De plus, il était nu !  
>Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait nu dans sa chambre mais posa en premier la question qui lui était le plus vital. 'Où était donc passé Kiryan ? » L'avait-il tué ? Après une légère altercation avec le brun, ce dernier s'était dirigé d'un pas décidé dans ses bras et avait posé sa tête sur son torse.<p>

Après un moment d'hésitation, Draco enserra le Gryffondor de ses bras. Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression de connaître cette douce odeur qui émanait du rouge et or, celle de Kiryan.

Remontant un peu ses mains dans son dos, il ressentit une énorme entaille sur une omoplate. A ce contact, Harry tressaillit et releva la tête pour fixer son ennemi plus si juré que ça, plaça avec tendresse une main sur sa nuque, son autre main rapprochant leurs corps si cela était possible et l'embrassa.

Draco fut d'abord surpris par l'audace du brun et par le fait qu'il ait la même blessure que Kiryan puis Harry ne lui laissa pas longtemps de réfléchir, il essayait de forcer le barrage des lèvres du blond en les assaillants de sa langue.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, le blond céda. Leur étreinte se fit douce, au début, chacun explorant l'autre, goûtant l'autre, puis elle devint passionnée. Si quelqu'un les avait vu, il aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Les deux mirent fin à leur baiser dix minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle.

Ne sachant trop comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés l'un sur l'autre. Draco, qui se trouvait au-dessus, posa sa tête sur le torse finement musclé du Gryffondor. Soudain, la nudité d'Harry les gêna tous deux alors, le blond se leva et tendit des vêtements à l'autre jeune homme.

Celui-ci les enfila maladroitement et ne parvint pas à mettre son tee-shirt tellement son dos lui faisait mal. Harry remarqua que le Serpentard le fixait et il se senti alors mal à l'aise, il croyait l'avoir trahit en se faisant passer pour un autre.

**MINI POV Harry**

Pris de remords, il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du château en courant. Il faisait nuit. Instinctivement, il prit la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Dès qu'il fut sortit d'un pont, arrivé en vue de la maison du garde-chasse, les rayons de la lune se posèrent sur lui.

Il sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort, ses ongle lui firent un mal de chien, sa vue se fit plus perçante, tout comme son odorat et son ouïe. Il entendit donc s'approcher des pas précipités et reconnu Draco Malfoy.

**POV Draco**

Le pauvre Draco n'avait pas comprit se qu'il s'était passé, il avait juste réalisé qu'Harry s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Le Serpentard resta un moment sans bouger et la réalité lui sauta soudain aux yeux, depuis le début, Kiryan, qu'il avait tant aimé, qui l'avait protégé de son père et avait écopé d'une blessure pour avoir fait ça, lui, n'était autre que son ennemi de toujours.

Il se sentait terriblement attiré par ses yeux émeraude, semblants aussi profonds que les océans. Il se lança alors dans les couloirs à la recherche du brun. En sortant des cachots, il le vit sortir et le suivit.

Tous deux traversèrent un pont, celui menant à la cabane de ce dégénéré de demi géant. Quand le clair de lune frappa Harry, celui-ci se figea et commença à trembler. Draco, effrayé, resta au milieu du pont à observer ce qu'il se passait.

Quand le brun se transforma en loup-garou, il oublia tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur ces bêtes-là et se précipita vers lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que dès qu'il l'avait vu, les battements de son cœur s'étaient faits plus rapide que jamais, et douloureux.

A quelques mètres de la bête, il ne cilla même pas, il avait peur mais pas de lui, de sa réaction, allait-il le rejeter, lui et ses sentiments, nouvellement découverts ? Il se jeta alors dans les pattes du loup. Ce dernier sursauta et tenta même de le mordre.

**POV Harry **

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Quand Draco s'était jeté sur lui, son odeur lui parvint au nez. Une légère odeur de miel et de vanille. Une odeur appétissante. Sa faim surpassa sa raison et il tenta alors de mordre son alléchante proie.

Draco se dégagea et le regarda, choqué. Alors, Harry vit toute la détresse de cette personne qu'il avait appris à aimer, dans ses yeux, passa une profonde déception qui lui transperça le cœur.

Alors, il s'avachit sur lui-même, malheureux. Il sentit des mains l'enserrer et l'odeur délectable du blond l'assaillit de nouveau.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il se contrôla et ne bougea pas. Draco l'accompagna jusqu'au lac noir où il lui demanda de l'attendre et de ne pas bouger. Harry, ayant une confiance totale en son blond, s'assit et le regarda rouler du cul en partant vers le château. Dieu qu'il était appétissant !

**POV Draco **

Quand Harry avait essayé de le mordre, il s'était sentit comme trahit et le loup avait dû le remarquer, puisqu'il s'était replié sur lui-même.

Par un élan de cœur, il s'était penché vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Soulagé qu'il ne lui fasse rien, il l'accompagna au lac noir et l'y laissa, lui demandant d'attendre.

Ayant senti un certain désir dans les yeux du loup, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rouler du cul devant lui en retournant au château. Une véritable invitation à la débauche, pensa-t-il, tout joyeux. Tout joyeux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était Harry Potter ! Il fit un débat pour le moins mouvementé tout seul, ce qui lui procura un énorme mal de tête : il était tout excité rien qu'en pensant à Potter !

Le monde ne tournait pas rond ! Il se dépêcha et trouva Snape dans son bureau, assis devant une cheminée. Quand le blond était rentré sans taper à la porte, le professeur avait levé vers lui des yeux interrogatifs.

En temps normal, jamais le blondinet n'aurait fait ça sans une bonne raison.

Draco demanda alors au brun de venir avec lui au lac noir sur le champ. Ils sortirent au pas de course. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent le loup en train de hurler contre un groupe de Serpentards. Il avait le corps recouvert d'entailles et une de ses pattes, l'antérieure gauche, saignait abondamment.

Draco se précipita vers Harry et se plaça entre lui et ses ennemis. Au moment où la patte allait s'abattre sur le blond, cette dernière se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la figure du jeune homme aux yeux orageux.

**POV Severus **

Le professeur de potions resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Jamais un loup garou n'aurait stoppé ce geste ! Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette prophétie, celle d'un jeune homme au cœur pur, accablé de malheurs, se verrait d'une des plus terribles malédictions et, après avoir perdu l'esprit, privé de son véritable corps, il apercevrait son âme-sœur et parviendrait à se contrôler quelques secondes avant de la tuer.

Il vit alors le blond s'avancer et poser une main sur la tête du loup noir. Celui-ci la releva et se mit même à pousser une sorte de ronronnement !

Effectivement, venant d'un loup garou, cela faisait très bizarre. Snape en restait bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un loup garou aussi…humain.

Sous le regard sévère de leur directeur de maison, le groupe de Serpentards s'était enfui.

Severus s'était alors approché du drôle de couple. Sous leurs yeux attentifs, il sortit sa baguette en bois d'if et la pointa sur le loup qui grogna mais se tût en sentant ses blessures se refermer.

**POV Harry **

Dès que son blond fût partit, un groupe d'élèves de sa maison s'approcha. Quand ils furent près de lui, il les ignora malgré sa faim. Quand ils virent qu'il ne leur prêtait aucune attention, ils lui lancèrent des sorts et des pierres afin de le blesser.

Il perdit alors le contrôle de lui-même et leva une patte, pourvue de grandes griffes, au-dessus de sa tête et commença à l'abaisser quand son blond s'interposa. In-extremis, il réussit à stopper son geste.

En posant sa main sur lui, le blond l'avait calmé et il se mit à ronronner. Snape s'étai approché de lui et avait refermé ses blessures. Draco lui avait alors posé des questions telles que « Pourquoi il ne nous attaque pas ? Quand redeviendra-t-il humain ? ».

Le professeur répondit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et que, comme tout loup garou normal, il devrait reprendre sa forme humaine dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le blond lui montra alors l'entaille sur son épaule et lui demanda de faire quelque chose. Il le supplia même.

Harry trouvait cela très étrange, puisqu' « un Malfoy ne supplie pas ».

Le professeur l'examina tout en faisant des grimaces. Il questionna le blond afin de savoir s'il était au courant de ce qu'il était arrivé au loup.

Alors, Snape eut le droit au récit entier de la part de son élève et neveu. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur les dernières mésaventures d'Harry Potter.

L'aube pointa et les rayons du soleil effleurèrent le loup. Dès qu'il fût éclairé, il reprit sa forme humaine, et était nu.

Les deux autres le regardèrent et Severus défit sa longue cape noire pour y enrouler le griffon. D'ès qu'il l'eu mise, Harry s'étonna de la douceur du tissus ainsi que de son odeur, une odeur pêche-abricot très prononcée, une très agréable odeur, presque autant que celle de Draco en fait.

Il suivit les deux Serpentards jusqu'à leur salle commune et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Tous s'assirent et Harry fût prié de raconter absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Snape trouva cette histoire très intrigante, très intéressante. C'est vrai que changer de forme pendant son sommeil est somme toute, assez peu courant.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas lâché le Gryffondor des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry le trouvait bien insistant ce regard, et ça l'excitait !

Severus lui demanda s'il voulait retourner chez les rouge et or ou rester chez les Serpentards. Bien sûr, Harry voulait rester. Cela pouvait paraître bien égoïste de sa part, mais s'il réapparaissait, Voldemort s'en prendrait de nouveau à lui où à ses proches et il ne voulait pas souffrir alors qu'il avait réussi à tout oublier aux côtés de Draco. Il faut apprendre à aimer ce qui nous fait du bien.

Le blondinet ne parut pas offusqué de cette décision, ce qui réussit à bluffer les deux bruns présents. Severus les ramena alors jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Serpentard.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé, Draco fila prendre son sac de cours. Harry lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Comme si c'était évident, il répondit qu'il allait en cours.

Harry ne protesta pas, cependant, il savait que Draco était trop fatigué. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'effondra avant d'avoir atteint la porte. Le brun se précipita vers lui et remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient. Harry le prit donc dans ses bras (mode princesse) et le blond rougit fortement et protesta mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention.

**POV Draco**

Il se fit déposer sur son lit. Il étai fatigué et ne pouvait pas bouger, ses bras lui faisaient mal, comme tout son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il vit Harry rapprocher les mains de sa chemise. Il posa les doigts dessus, monta sur lui à califourchon.

Le blond se vit enlever sa chemise et ses autres affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, son corps réagissait à chaque mouvement du brun, et Harry ne pût passer à côté de cet d'excitation qui le faisait sourire.

Lui-même se déshabilla et se coucha aux côtés du Serpentard. Draco, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Cependant, quand Harry posa sa tête sur son torse, il se sentit bien, en sécurité. Tous deux s'endormirent.

D'un coup, Draco se réveilla, ne sentant plus son brun sur lui. Où était-il passé ! Draco s'agita, ne le trouvant toujours pas.

En tirant sur les couvertures, il trouva un magnifique hippocampe noir.

Il s'attendrit devant lui un instant avant de se rappeler que ces animaux vivaient dans de l'eau. Il le prit alors dans ses mains et le plaça dans la baignoire de sa salle de bain. Il fit couler de l'eau froide en grande quantité, le regarda et trouva qu'il n'avait pas l'air normal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita aux cuisines dans lesquelles il prit trois salières.

Quand certains le pointèrent du doigt, il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'habiller et qu'il se trouvait déjà dans l'escalier du premier étage. Après tout, s'il n'était pas parti directement, Harry serait sûrement mort.

Dès qu'il arriva près de l'eau, il versa les trois salières dedans et mélangea avec un bras. Le cheval de mer sembla tout de suite mieux et effectua plusieurs tours de baignoire, en prenant bien soin d'arroser le blond au passage, le faisant beaucoup rire.

Le blond se tenait à genoux à côté de la baignoire, bras croisés sur le rebord. C'est ainsi que Severus Snape le trouva. Le professeur se rapprocha de son élève, qui ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque la main du potionniste s'était posée sur son épaule.

Snape posa sa mallette sur le sol et se mit à genoux aux côtés du blond. Quand il aperçut l'animal dans le bain, il demanda s'il s'agissait bien de Potter et comprit qu'il avait vu juste lorsque l'hippocampe l'avait arrosé.

Il voulu le prendre dans ses mains afin de l'étrangler mais Draco l'en empêcha. Enervé, le pauvre professeur s'en alla, annonçant que tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa forme humaine, il ne pourrait pas guérir le brun.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Draco se fit apporter son repas dans sa chambre. Dans la soirée, il parla à Harry, lui raconta sa vie, il lui expliqua ses relations plus que tendues avec son père et la raison de la présence de sa cicatrice à l'avant bras gauche.

**POV Harry **

Harry était en train de suffoquer, il devait être un poisson ou quelque chose vivant dans l'eau. Draco se réveilla et le chercha. Quand il l'eu trouvé, il lui fit couler un bain froid. En entrant dans l'eau, il se sentit mieux mais juste un instant. Cette eau lui était insupportable. Il devait vivre dans l'eau de mer et non dans l'eau douce !

Son blond sembla comprendre et se précipita hors de la chambre, il allait se pavaner dans le château en caleçon rien que pour lui ! il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ils reçurent la visite de Severus Snape et avait prit un malin plaisir à l'arroser.

Après tout, il n'avait pas peur du danger, rien que le fait d'être en vie pour lui était un danger ! Snape avait essayé de le tuer mais le blond l'avait protégé. Qu'il était chou avec sa tête protectrice !

Puis, après avoir mangé, le Serpentard lui raconta toute sa vie. Depuis tout petit, il se faisait frapper et était détesté par son père. Quelque part, il lui faisait de la peine. Bien évidemment, il se souvenait que Narcissa avait tenu tête à Bellatrix pour son fils, mais ce dernier l'ignorait.

Il avait envi de tout lui dire mais pour l'instant il e pouvait pas parler.

Le blond s'endormit à côté de la baignoire, la main dans l'eau. Harry, lui, s'était approché de sa main si douce et s'était endormi contre elle.


	5. 4 Tu comptes plus que moi

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Mangly, je te remercie pour ta review encourageante et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Tu comptes plus que moi 

**POV Harry **

Harry fût réveillé par la froideur de l'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait de nouveau sa forme humaine.

Il sortit rapidement, ce qui réveilla le blond qui était près de la baignoire et donc de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas de serviette de sortie et Harry se mit à trembler. Le blond se leva rapidement, sortit une serviette et l'enroula autour d'Harry.

Ce dernier était bien dans les bras du blond. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de le protéger et maintenant, il le savait, il était fou, fou amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

De plus, il éprouvait une irrépressible envie de le protéger, de le garder rien que pour lui, pour toujours. Il savait en quoi il était changé, il était un Veela. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces gens-là, ils pouvaient donner leur vie pour leur valéon (ou compagnon) et si ce dernier les repoussait, alors, ils dépérissaient.

Lui, avait trouvé son valéon, Draco. Depuis qu'il était devenu Kiryan, il le sentait quelque part au fond de lui, d'une certaine façon, il était lié au Serpentard, l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours.

Quand il le sentit le tirer vers la chambre, il ne résista pas et se laissa entraîner. A grande vitesse, il vit le lit se rapprocher, enleva sa serviette et se glissa sous les couvertures, ce que le « pseudo » valéon s'empressa de faire aussi.

Harry, qui était nu, sentit le corps du blond se coller timidement au sien. Il ferma les yeux de contentement et quand il les rouvrit, il ne pût que remarquer la faiblesse du jeune Serpentard.

Alors, quelque chose sortit de son dos instinctivement. Il remarqua que cette chose semblait articulée, comme un bras. Il la ramena tant bien que mal devant lui et vit une aile d'un blanc aussi pur que celui des hauts nuages d'été. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui ordonnait de s'asseoir afin d'étendre sa seconde aile et de les placer autour de son compagnon.

Il le fit, plaça Draco contre lui, le vit même rougir quand il sentit la virilité du brun contre lui, et l'entoura des ailes.

**POV Draco **

Quand il avait vu Harry déplier une aile, il avait tout de suite deviné. Il avait tout deviné, comme si c'était une évidence. Tout de suite, il l'avait accepté mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour le dire alors, il se taisait.

Il sentit Harry se redresser et le tirer de façon à se qu'il se retrouve entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son torse. Quand il sentit son excitation contre lui, ses joues le brulèrent et il vit deux ailes blanches l'entourer.

Leur contact était étonnamment doux. Il se sentit bien et en sécurité tout de suite. Ainsi, il se releva doucement, déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry puis sur son torse en se recouchant. Il termina donc sa nuit dans les ailes et les bras du brun.

Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, il remarqua que le griffon n'avait pas changé de forme. En le questionnant, il apprit que ce dernier avait passé tout son temps à le regarder dormir.

Puisqu'ils étaient largement en avance au cours de métamorphose et que presque tout le monde devait encore dormir ou se trouver à la grande salle, ils se rendirent au bureau de Severus.

Ils le trouvèrent en train de manger tout en lisant un livre à la couverture noire usée. Ils s'installèrent face à lui et le professeur leur expliqua qu'il y avait bien un moyen de guérir l'épaule d'Harry mais qu'il y en avait également un pour l'empêcher de se transformer sans cesse. Cependant, leur dit-il, ce dernier moyen était risqué.

En effet, la personne la plus proche du sujet sur le plan sentimental devait se rendre au fin fond de la forêt interdite afin de trouver un clan d'êtres non-humains et de leur demander leur aide car chez eux, poussait la fleur éternelle, ingrédient essentiel à la potion nécessaire.

Harry lui expliqua alors qu'il était Veela et que Draco était son compagnon et donc, la personne la plus proche de lui. Sans hésiter, l'intéressé se leva, prit les indications nécessaires à la localisation du clan auprès du professeur Snape et partit d'un pas sûr.

Il erra dans la forêt jusqu'aux environs de trois heures de l'après midi et sut qu'il était arrivé quand il vit une jeune fille dans une clairière. Il alla à sa rencontre et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il sentait comme une tension dans l'air.

Il manqua même de tourner de l'œil quand elle tourna son visage vers lui. Pâle comme la mort, canines proéminentes. Un vampire. Severus l'avait envoyé dans un clan de vampires.

Cependant, son amour pour Harry lui donna le courage nécessaire pour raconter son histoire à la jeune fille et espérer son aide. Elle le crût bien volontiers et le guida à travers les bois. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village et elle fit attendre sur ce qui semblait être la place principale.

Des vampires sortaient des maisons de bois et se massaient autour de lui, plus nombreux de minute en minute.

Après une attente qui lui avait semblé interminable, la fille revint accompagnée d'un vampire à la peau si claire qu'elle semblait translucide et aux cheveux d'un gris presque blanc. On apporta une chaise au vampire, qui semblait être le chef du clan et une fois assis, ce dernier dit à Draco :

« Ma fille m'a raconté ton histoire. Ainsi, jeune sorcier, valéon du sauveur du monde, tu as parcouru tout ce chemin pour le sauver mais tu ne savais pas que tu te rendais chez nous, vampires de notre état. En voyant ma fille, tu n'as pas manqué de courage en lui demandant un pétale de la fleur que nous chérissons. Malgré tout, je ne peu supporter un tel affront et réclame ma livre de sang. Ma fille se rendra à Poudlard afin de trouver un compromis et ainsi, tu seras peut-être épargné mais tu seras puni pour ton audace, sois-en sûr. »

**POV Harry **

Pour lui, plus les minutes passaient, plus son angoisse augmentait. Pourtant, cela ne faisait même pas une heure que Draco était partit. Devant tant de désespoir, Severus ne s'était pas montré en cours et était plutôt resté à consoler Harry, allant même jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras et lui frotter gentiment le dos. Cela rassurait le griffon mais ne le faisait pas pour autant oublier toute se peur pour son valéon. Il lui semblait que la journée ne passait pas et, à 18h00, une jeune femme arriva dans le bureau du maître de potion.

Elle fit un bref résumé de ce qu'il se passait et Harry entra dans une rage folle. Il sortit en courant des cachots, torse nu, accompagné de la jeune vampire.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il croisa beaucoup de gens dans le château et tous l'avaient reconnu. Désormais, il était sûr qu'avant le couvre-feu, tout le monde serait au courant que LE survivant, LEUR sauveur, était de retour à Poudlard.

Arrivé dans le parc, il déploya ses ailes et, tant bien que mal, il s'envola. Pendant plus d'une heure, il survola la forêt. Au fond de lui, il sentait Draco, il savait dans quelle direction il allait le trouver, tout simplement. Quand il commença à apercevoir des lumières, il se posa, replia ses ailes et se mit à courir.

Au cœur du village, il pouvait entrevoir un attroupement de personnes et prit donc cette direction. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et vit Draco torse nu accroché à un poteau, les mains dans le dos.

Devant lui se tenait un vampire, tous crocs sortis mais Harry s'interposa et fit valser l'immortel d'un revers du bras. Il était tellement en colère que sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

Le chef du clan se releva et au même moment, sa fille arrivait en courant à une vitesse folle et semblait pour le moins épuisée. Elle confirma à son père que le brun ici présent était, en plus d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier, un Veela fort puissant.

A ces mots, Harry se plaça devant le vieux vampire et le supplia de renvoyer Draco sain et sauf à Poudlard et de le garder lui en échange.

Bien sûr, le blond n'approuvait pas et fit connaître son mécontentement en hurlant des « NON » à vous fendre le cœur. Alors, dans un élan de générosité, le chef accepta le marché et laissa à Harry cinq minutes de tête à tête avec le blond pour lui faire ses adieux.

Le couple se retrouva dans un petit salon et dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry prit Draco dans ses bras. Le pauvre Serpentard était en larmes et Harry le prit une dernière fois dans ses ailes. Quand on vint les chercher, ils s'embrassèrent et furent obligés de se séparer.

Draco fût placé entre deux vampires et commençaient à s'éloigner du village. Harry, lui, criait le nom de son valéon à pleins poumons et les vampires furent obligés de s'y mettre à trois pour le retenir. Quand le petit groupe eut disparu, Harry s'effondra et la fille du chef vint le chercher pour finalement l'amener dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart du village.

Elle lui dit s'appeler Arahé. Ensuite, elle expliqua au brun que grâce à elle, il avait échappé à la mort car elle avait convaincu le chef de faire du brun son calice. Ne comprenant pas ce terme, il demanda à Arahé de s'expliquer et elle lui répondit que désormais, elle ne se nourrirait plus qu'à sa gorge. De plus, en voyant l'air apeuré d'Harry, elle lui dit d'un ton doux que s'il était consentant à lui donner son sang, il ne ressentirait aucune douleur.

Ce soir-là, elle le laissa pleurer la perte de son compagnon et, pendant la nuit, il se mourra de chagrin.

Au petit matin, son cœur ne battait plus et Arahé le trouva allongé dans le canapé, inerte. Désespérée, elle le mordit et but un tout petit peu de sang mais ne l'en vida pas puisqu'il était déjà mort, elle s'entailla ensuite le poignet et le pressa sur les lèvres du beau brun aux yeux verts si profonds dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Après plusieurs minutes, il remua légèrement et Arahé se sentit soulagée. Doucement, elle le laissa émerger des limbes de la mort.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout lui parut plus clair, plus net, des odeurs lui assaillaient les narines et une explosion de saveurs lui vint à la bouche. Il y restait du sang d'Arahé. Malgré tout, il sentait un énorme vide dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur, son corps était bel et bien vivant mais son esprit, lui, privé de son moteur, son âme sœur, lui, était mort.

Arahé lui tendit un verre emplit de sang qu'il refusa en détournant la tête. Il restait de marbre alors que la jeune vampire le priait de boire car sinon, il mourrait.

N'attendant que sa vieille amie la mort, il renversa le sang grâce à un petit coup de pied net et précis. En repensant à Draco, ses yeux s'embuèrent et versèrent des larmes de sang.

Désespérée, Arahé lui tendit son propre cou, le suppliant une fois de plus de se nourrir, de boire son sang mais de nouveau, il refusa et ajouta plus pour lui-même que s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Draco, cela ne servait plus à rien de vivre.

Trop émue pour parler, elle s'assit aux côtés d'Harry. Elle lui demanda de se reposer, d'essayer de dormir mais il n'en avait que faire, il restait assis, les yeux dans le vide, repensant sans cesse à ses derniers instants avec son blond, à leur dernier baiser.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Harry n'accepte pour autant de se nourrir, restant encore et toujours dans la même position, pensant encore et toujours à la même personne. Son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle, perdant toute ses couleurs. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Arahé essaya de le mettre debout mais dès que les jambes du brun furent droites, il s'effondra. La jeune vampire le prit alors sur son dos et ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans les bois. Malgré le poids sur son dos, Arahé avançait assez vite et avant le lever du jour, ils arrivèrent à l'école de magie.

Arahé l'amena dans les cachots et Harry réussit à la guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond et une fois arrivés, elle le posa sur le lit. La journée passa et quand Draco rentra, il laissa tomber ses affaires d'étonnement.

**POV Draco**

Ces vampires de malheur avaient voulu l'humilier. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé torse nu et attaché à un vulgaire poteau sur la place. Quand Harry arriva et qu'il offrit sa vie contre la sienne, son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sacrifie pour lui.

Quand on leur laissa un peu de temps ensembles, il se sentit pleurer. Jamais ils ne pourraient se revoir et Harry en mourrait. Quand on les sépara, Draco criait le nom d'Harry et Harry celui de Draco.

Deux vampires le tinrent fermement des deux côtés et après un temps indéterminé, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

A cette heure là, son Veela devait être déjà mort.

Il perdit le goût de la nourriture et n'alla pas en cours. Le lendemain, Severus passa le voir et lui demanda où se trouvait le Gryffondor. Il lui demanda aussi de lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt.

Du début à la fin du récit, Severus avait gardé la mine grave. Ce jour là, ni le maître des potions ni le Serpentard n'allèrent en cours. Dumbledore rendit visite au plus jeune à la nuit tombée afin qu'il puisse se confier à quelqu'un si quelque chose n'allait pas. Draco raconta alors ses dernières mésaventures et les yeux habituellement pétillants du papy gâteux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il était touché par l'histoire du Veela et de son valéon, même si Draco avait bien « oublié » de préciser le nom du principal intéressé.

Malgré tout, Albus lui demanda de s'alimenter correctement et de revenir en cours.

Le blond ne parvint pas à avaler grand-chose mais réussit tout de même à se rendre en cours le lendemain, tout comme Severus Snape.

En classe, le jeune Serpentard ne se préoccupa pas de la moindre parole de ses professeurs mais laissa ses pensées dériver sur ses souvenirs avec son Veela.

Quand le soir arriva, il se rendit dans sa salle commune et Pansy Parkinson lui sauta dessus tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était encore plus étrange depuis quelques jours.

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se débarrasser d'elle et se précipita dans sa chambre. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit Harry sur le lit, semblant presque mort. De peur, il lâcha ses affaires et se précipita vers son brun.

Ce dernier avait les yeux à moitié fermés et de grosses cernes en dessous. Il était pâle comme un mort et semblait de plus très affaibli.

Harry lui expliqua se qu'il s'était passé, qu'il était mort de chagrin de ne plus jamais pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, et que Arahé, fille du chef, l'avait transformé pour le ramener à la vie. Cependant, toujours privé de son valéon, il s'était laissé dépérir en ne se nourrissant pas.

Draco s'allongea alors sur le griffon et plaça son cou sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Ce dernier embrassa la peau et y planta doucement ses canines.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé le blond, la morsure ne lui fit pas le moindre mal. Au contraire, il se sentait fort, puissant, important. Il sentait son sang se déverser dans la bouche de son Veela et après chaque gorgée, il sentait les forces du brun lui revenir.

Quand la tête de Draco se mit à tanguer, Harry le lâcha et rétracta ses crocs. Le blond se reposa sur lui et la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape.

Dès qu'il les vit tous les deux, son visage se crispa et à la vue du sang sortant du cou du Serpentard, il blanchit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il entreprit donc de sortir de la pièce et dit en même temps qu'il repasserait le lendemain matin.

Harry sortit ses ailes et les enveloppa autour de son amour afin de lui restituer des forces.

Tout de suite, ils s'endormirent et passèrent cette nuit là sans bouger le moindre cil.

Au matin, Draco se réveilla sans Harry. Du moins, il ne le voyait pas et ne devait plus être un Veela. Alors, il se leva et chercha sa moitié provisoirement portée disparue.

Enfin, il le trouva dans la salle de bain à s'observer. Devant lui, se tenait un majestueux loup. Sur ses deux pattes arrière, il était plus grand que lui.

Quand Harry le remarqua, il se jeta sur lui et lui lava le visage à grands coups de langues.

N'osant faire la même chose, Draco le laissa faire pendant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Alors, le blond se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé d'Harry ou même de Kiryan ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Alors, une idée lui vint en tête et le Serpentard se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et dit à l'animal de le suivre et de parfaitement se tenir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

**POV Harry **

Harry se demandait où ils allaient puisqu'ils manqueraient certainement le rendez-vous avec Snape et surtout, il se dit que le dénommé professeur n'allait pas apprécier.

Il fit absolument tout ce que Draco lui avait demandé et le suivit sans rien dire mais non sans se frotter à ses jambes. Ils commencèrent à monter les grands escaliers têtus et ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une statue en forme de gargouille.

Arrivés devant, Draco demanda à passer mais la pierre sculptée lui répondit que sans le mot de passe, cela serait impossible.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui passait par là, demanda au blond ce qu'il voulait au professeur Dumbledore et quelle était cette bête. Dès qu'il eut dit que cela avait un rapport avec Harry Potter, elle lui donna l'autorisation de passage en énonçant le mot de passe.

« Kinder maxi ».

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, la statue s'écarta du chemin, dévoilant un escalier de pierre en spirales.

L'élève et le loup y montèrent et se trouvèrent devant une porte de bois imposante.

Harry la connaissait bien cette porte et poussa légèrement sur les jambes du Serpentard qui se ressaisit et frappa le montant de bois.

La porte s'ouvrit à première vue toute seule et le loup s'avança sans crainte dans la pièce. Il s'assit à côté d'un grand bureau, celui du directeur de Poudlard.

Draco rejoignit son compagnon et prit un siège proche du loup.

Au fond, dans l'obscurité, quelque chose bougea et se rapprocha. De peur, le blond se tendit mais Harry posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui l'apaisa tout de suite. L'ombre arriva sur eux et dans la lumière, Albus Dumbledore apparut. Ce dernier sembla étonné et demanda au blond ce qu'il faisait là.

« Monsieur, c'est très important, c'est au sujet d'Harry Potter.

Je t'écoute Draco, dit-il tout en fixant les yeux verts du loup.

Voilà, je voudrais que vous acceptiez que je garde mon animal avec moi, voyez-vous, j'y suis vraiment très attaché.

Et quel est le problème dans tout cela ? Demanda l'homme à la barbe blanche.

Sa forme est instable, annonça Draco. Il regarda les yeux du loup et après un hochement de tête de sa part, il continua. Voyez-vous monsieur, il s'agit d'Harry Potter.

Hahaha, surprise mon vieux Dumby ! Lol j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut,

Review ?


End file.
